sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Again
Again es un tema interpretado por Yui, este es el tema de cierre de la serie Race through Timing.'' También es el primer opening de Mobius Chaos Brotherhood. Letra ''Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa Mada jinsei nagai desho Yarinokoshiteru koto Yarinaoshite mitai kara Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni Dare wo matteru no Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo Nani kara nogaretainda Genjitsu tte yatsu Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara Kaeru basho mo nai no Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way) Natsukashikunaru Konna itami mo kangei jan Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda Mitakunai mono made miendamon Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi Mukaiattara tomodachi datte Uso wa yamete ne Akai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da Hontou wa kitai shiten no Genjitsu tte yatsu Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara Kaeru basho mo nai no Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way) Susumu tame ni Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da Me wo samase me wo samase Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa Mada jinsei nagai deshou Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara Mou ichido yukou Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara Kaeru basho mo nai no Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way) Natsukashikunaru Konna itami mo kangei jan Letra en español ¿Porqué sabiendo Cual larga es la vida Me deprimo con facilidad? Quiero comenzar de nuevo Y lo inconcluso de una vez realizar Aunque debería haber continuado persiguiendo este sueño, me tropiezo con la gente en el giro de este delgado camino. no es como si quisiera que fuera como en los viejos tiempos Estoy buscando el cielo que hemos estado perdiendo. espero que comprendas que debes dejar ese rostro triste, te has sacrificado. el pecado son meras lagrimas al final tu siempre cargas con él dolorosamente no ves la salida que esperas en el laberinto de tus sentimientos. Como si pronunciara una nota equivocada, Quiero dejarlo salir con honestidad, ¿de que debo huir? ¿Es esto lo que llamas realidad? Siento que olvido la razon de por qué vivo en medio de la noche. no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar, la vida aun es demasiado larga para borrar estos sentimiento, verdad? les daré la bienvenida, incluso a este nostalgico dolor. Supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas, ah Lo siento. no puedo decirlo correctamente, solo hago que te preocupes más. cambiaré todo este dia o lo haré mañana. no lo haré en orden, espero que entiendas que cierro mis ojos suevemente por qué puedo ver cosas que no quiero mirar. Hay algunos rumores que no se pueden decir fue algo que escuché la primera vez. si nos comprendemos los unos a los otros, incluso los amigos pueden parar todas la mentiras. Como un corazon que se irrita profundamente, mi cuerpo se quema por dentro. ¿de verdad esperas algo de mi? ¿Es esto lo que llamas realidad? Quiero gritar cuál es mi razon de vivir, ¿puedes oirme? no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar siempre he estado agradecido de tu amabilidad, asi que me volvere más fuerte. Para avanza, les dare la bienvenida tanto enemigos como aliados. ¿Cómo abriré la siguiente puerta?, pienso en ello. No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora; la historia ha comenzado Despierta! Despierta! La vida aun es demasiado larga para borrar estos sentimiento, verdad? hay cosas que he dejado de hacer, quiero tratar, otra vez. Así que vamos una vez más! Quiero gritar cuál es mi razon de vivir, ¿puedes oirme? no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar siempre he estado agradecido de tu amabilidad, asi que me volvere más fuerte. les daré la bienvenida, incluso a este nostálgico dolor. Vídeo 500px|center|thumb Categoría:Música